Learning to let go
by thequietworld92
Summary: Harry is tired, angry, and worried. He isn't sleeping properly, and his mind refuses to focus on the task at hand due to a certain red haired distraction... Harry must learn to let go, so he writes a diary, a diary about Ginny...


**Some sweet sensation**

**Chapter 1**: **Forgetting**

A bitter chill hung in the air, clinging to anyone who dared confront the unnaturally cold summer day. For days it had hovered in the street, driving away any thoughts of a warm, relaxing summer. It had spent its hours creeping in through gaps in windows or doorways, sinking down chimneys and intoxicating warm living rooms with its harsh reminder of the winter past. Then today, at approximately 7am, the bedroom window of a teenage boy had creaked open, inviting the chill into the lukewarm room where the dark haired boy welcomed it. He had spent his first few days at Privet drive protecting himself from the icy air, longing for the sun that summer had promised, and trying to rid his thoughts of a certain red haired distraction.

He knew what he was supposed to be doing; planning his search for the Horcruxes, writing to Ron and Hermione, getting ready, but every time he forced his thoughts towards something important, they would somehow make their way back to where they had started; Ginny.

For three days he had sat in his room, searching his mind for the plans he had made during the school term, the idea he had briefly discussed with his friends before heading home for what would be his last school holidays - if he ever went back to Hogwarts, that was. But all he ever saw was the glow of Ginny's red locks; her beautiful smile; her bold, determined eyes when he had ended it. All he ever saw was Ginny, and he knew that wouldn't do. If he was to ever prepare himself for the coming months, he needed to get over her. So, with this in mind, Harry sat down and wrote his first letter to Hermione since the end of term.

_Hermione,_

_I need your help. I know you were probably expecting me to write as soon as I arrived back at the Dursleys', a plan at the ready and my mind flowing with preparations and questions, but in the past few days I have barely thought of it._

_Of course, I have _tried_ to think about it; it's all I've been trying to do. But whenever I start to think about it - or anything, for that matter – my mind is overcome with thoughts of Ginny. I know what you're going to say; that I'm still in love with her, that I shouldn't have broken up with her, that she probably feels the same. Well I already know all that, so what I really need is for you to help me get over her._

_There is a reason I broke up with her, and I stick by it, but that doesn't make it any easier to forget about her. As much as I wish it could go back to the way it was, it can't, and to ever get anywhere with our plan, I need to rid my mind of Ginny and focus on the task. _

_I have tried my hardest to get her out of my mind, but nothing has worked, so I need you to tell me how I can forget about her. I know she is your friend, and that you are most likely with her as you read this, but I'm your friend too Hermione, and I need you right now._

_Please, write back as soon as you can._

_Harry_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two more chilly days that Harry spent trying to forget Ginny, he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. He sat up on his bed, shaking the thoughts of a red headed girl out of his head, and looked over to the window. It was still wide open, and though it meant Harry had felt the cold more than the other residents on Privet Drive, who had kept their doors and windows firmly shut, it allowed Hedwig to soar into his room and land on his bed, depositing a letter in front of him. He saw his name written across it in Hermione's neat scrawl and he hurriedly opened it, hoping for the answer he had been searching for.

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes, I have been expecting you to write, but to tell you the truth; it has been a nice vacation from all of our problems. I am indeed at the Burrow, and have been for the past three days; spending most of my time trying to take Ginny's mind off _YOU_ I might add_. _I know that you are still in love with her, but I also know that you know, so there is really no point in me telling you. I also understand why you broke up with her, and as I said before, yes, she feels _exactly_ the same. _

_As for your problem, I suggest you write a diary. I know what you're going to say, it sounds stupid, and you don't want to, but listen. You write one entry each day for a month, remembering something about Ginny. I also know what you'll say to that; isn't the point forgetting? Well the answer is no. You don't need to forget Ginny; you need to let her go. Don't try to push her out of your mind; you'll only move her to the back. You will never forget about her, so I suggest you write out everything you know about her, everything you love about her, or dislike about her, and then, when the month is over, you give the diary to Ginny. You may not understand, but trust me, will you?_

_Do you think you can take a month to devote to this? I know how you really want to get started on everything, but if you really want to move on then you need to do this._

_Also, don't worry about running out of things; trust me; you'll have more than necessary._

_Write soon,_

_Hermione_

As Harry read the letter his hopes of a solution faded, and once he had finished it, he scrunched it into a ball and threw it across the room. Typical Hermione, she always had to make things complicated. Harry would have laughed at her suggestion if he hadn't had that sick feeling in his stomach - that something was happening and he needed to be a part of it. He needed to get out there and find the Horcruxes; kill Voldemort, and if this was the only option he had, he needed to take it. But what was he supposed to do? Write a diary, Hermione had said, about Ginny? Harry really didn't see how it could help, but he had to try.


End file.
